Hey Look At Me, I'm Saundra Dean!
by GemIInII Dragon
Summary: Cronus Ampora is bored out of his mind. No one interesting to flirt with that HASN'T rejected him, same old friends, trans younger brother, and douche father. Nothing's changed over the past year, and it's become VERY boring. That is... Until the German transfer student comes to town.
1. First Day

=Cassaundra's POV= {Please note, Cassaundra is pronounced Cass-on-dra not Cass-an-dra. Thank you.}

 _I can't do this..._ I look up at the archway over the gates to my new school. Erickson High. _I can't do this. I don't know what to expect in an American school!_

I take a deep breath and walk through the gate. The schoolyard is filled with other students already, even though it's only 7:32 in the morning and as far as I know, the bell doesn't ring until eight o'clock. I came early in hopes of finding a guide of sorts. Not like I have the courage to speak to anyone. I've never been good with people.  
 _  
If I can just find someone all by themselves I can manage..._ I look around for a little bit, but to my dismay, everyone is in groups of six or more people. I continue to avoid everyone else, and eventually find the smallest group possible to find. A group of three boys. They appear to be a little older than me. Possible sophomores. The one closest to where I'm standing is an incredibly tall boy with brown hair tipped with red streaks. He is wearing a plaid button-up with the tops few buttons undone, exposing pale, freckled skin, scruffed up black jeans, and really old tennis shoes. The next one over, a kinda on the shorter side guy with _really_ messy blonde hair. This one is wearing a plain, light green tee with ripped up light blue jeans and muddy, once white, running shoes.

But I just about forget about their entire existence when my eyes fall upon the third of the group.

About a head taller than me, leaning against a jet black motorcycle, the third guy looked to me like he had jumped straight out of _'Grease'!_ His black hair was greased up and he had a fag right behind his ear. His leather jacket, a little on the older side, is zipped up and I can barely make out a white shirt under it. His dark blue jeans were in good condition, and he has heavy leather boots. His skin is tan and his smirk, I swear, could kill; on top of that, he had a barely visible scar above his right eye. I can't make out what it looks like from here.

I can't seem to stop staring at him. I don't understand why. Before I can pull myself away, his head jerks up and his eyes meet with mine. His eyes are a strange violet color that I've never seen as an eye color before. I can feel my cheeks becoming hot. He blinks at me and tilts his head. I can somehow tell he isn't listening to his friends' conversation anymore. I'm definitely blushing now.

"Wwalk awway wwhile you can." I jump a foot in the air and swing around to face the source of the voice. Behind me, a girl had appeared. It takes me a minute to process it but I soon find myself taking in her appearance. Her black hair is curled, but is at LEAST waist long when straight. The bangs over her forehead and framing her face are a bright purple, black-rimmed glasses are perched on her nose, and she has a small amount of make-up on -just enough to be noticeable, but not over-baring-. She is wearing a black sweatshirt, a striped dark blue and light blue scarf, and a blue and black striped skirt going a little bit below mid-thigh. Her tennis shoes are purple with a blue stripe in the middle, and her black socks go up to her knees.

She tilts her head to the side and smiles softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to givve ya a scare. Just thought I'd wwarn you that those three are major flirts. Especially the one in the leather jacket." She stumbles over her "w"s, and her "v"s sound like a regular "w".

"O-Oh! It's f-fine." I shift from foot to foot un comfortably.

"You don't talk to people much do you?"

"...N-Nein..." She quirks an eyebrow, a perfectly trimmed and arched eyebrow, then snaps her fingers as realization dawns on her face.

"Oh! You're the neww girl from Germany!" Her smile widens. "I'm Ariel. It's a pleashore to meet you!"

Her smile is contagious. I find myself smiling back. "H-Hallo. I'm Cassaundra. I don't care if jou shorten it to anyzing... Jou can if you like."

"Alright. I havve a quirk for nicknames." She sighs. "Like my nickname, Ariel. I'm made fun of for it and the way I dress." She pulls on her skirt a little and gives a sorta insecure look, and I feel compelled to compliment her so she feels better.

"V-Vell. I zink jou look very pretty." Her head snaps up and looks at me in shock. I recoil a little.

"R-R-Reely? You think I'm pretty?" I feel my heart twinge. Poor girl must not be used to compliments.

"J-Ja." I barely get the word out of my mouth before she tackles me in a giant hug. And that's when I notice... I'm not sure if I'm right, and I don't want to insult Ariel, so I don't say anything.

"Thank you! No one evver tells me I'm pretty! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ariel's absolutely ecstatic.

"J-Jou're velcome. S-So... Vould jou help me out? I have no idea vhere I'm going..."

"Shore!" Then Ariel's smile falters. "If you wwant me to... I mean. No one else here reely likes me, so... If you wwant to make friends you should probably avvoid me."

"I vould really like it if jou helped me." I smile and hand Ariel my schedule. I gain a wide smile in return.

"It looks like wwe havve four classes together! That's good!" I gain enough courage to ask.

"A-Ariel... V-Vhat, just out of curio-" I get cut off.

"I knoww wwhat you're gonna say." Ariel's silent before sighing. "My real name is Eridan. Eridan Ampora. I just prefer Ariel. I got into it in eighth grade." Well that explains why he wanted me to avoid him in order to get friends. Poor guy.

I'm silent for a minute, and I can see worry begin to form behind his glasses. "Jou still gonna help me out?"

The relived smile that spreads across his lips makes even me smile wider. "Yeah. No problem. Just stick wwith me. I'll showw ya around real quick. Come on." He turns and starts walking away. I hesitate only a moment. Going against my better judgment I turn to look over my shoulder. To my surprise the 1950s guy, Cronus as Ariel had said his name was, was _still_ staring at me. He sees me staring back and smiles.

I quickly turn and run after Ariel. I've never done well with guys. Well, except Ariel I guess. That was a surprising turn of events.

I catch up to him and walk by him as he leads me into the school. He shows me around a few twists and turns before stopping abruptly and turning around. "Let's go back this wway." He begins to drag me back the way we had come, but someone grabs my other arm.

"Hey hey hey. Lookie here. A new freshman chick!" I look up and see a really tall male. He has a letterman's jacket _covered_ in athletic letters. It takes all my will not to gag and yank my arm away. I hate jocks. The boy looks over at Ariel. "Oh. Hey _fag._ Haven't seen much of you around here lately." Ariel physically flinches at the word, and looks ready to accept more words from the jock, but his attention is back on me. "Hey. Name's Richard. Ya can call me Ricky. No need to hang with this moron here. Come hang out with us!" He gestures to some guys snickering and checking me out behind him. "We can have some fun!" I did NOT like the way he said that.

I glance at Ariel. He's worried. I look up at Ricky. "Jou are grammatically incorrect." He blinks.

"What...?"

"Jou are grammatically incorrect. Jou called him a fag. Zat ist grammatically incorrect. A 'fag' is a cigarette. If jou vere vanting to insult him, zen jou didn't do it right." I smile sweetly. "I apologize, but I must decline jour offer. Jou are quite obviously older zan I, vhere-as Ariel ist mein age. Gut day to jou Ricky." I grab Ariel and walk past the jocks down the hallway, leaving them all speechless.


	2. First Period - Creative Literature

_**{If you are reading this, it means you are not one of those people that just skim and don't pay attention to Author's Notes. It also means that you have accepted my shitty writing and cliché beginning, and are now about to read the second chapter of my story. I am very terrible at writing story beginnings, so thank you for getting past that and actually bothering yourself to read the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for your time.}**_

=Cassaundra's POV=

After the tour, Ariel helped me get set up in my locker. Sadly it wasn't anywhere near his.

"Vhen does ze bell ring?" I had gathered all my stuff needed into my bag. Which, is more like a giant satchel than anything.

"VVery soon. Probably a minute or twwo." Ariel had been so happy that I had stood up for him that he almost started crying. He is very emotional.

"Hmm. Vell. I'll make small talk zen. Vhat's jour family like?" He groaned.

"My dad's a total douche. I mean. He has his moments but... Oh my cod he is terribubble." Heehee. Fishpuns. "Then there's my older brother wwho I already told you about so... Yeah. That's it." I freeze for a second.

"I don't recall jou talking about jour brother."

"I told you he was a major, _major_ flirt." He says.

"Oh! Jou mean ze guy zat vas vering ze leazher jacket?"

"Yeah. That's my older brother, Cronus." I open my mouth to say something but the shrill ring of the school bell interrupted me. "Come on! Let's go." Ariel drags me through the hallways again. Every twist we make, every turn we take, people whisper. Whether about me or him I cannot figure out. I don't like it either way.

We're speed-walking to class when something catches my eye. I turn my head to see Cronus and his two friends standing by an open locker laughing about something. The shorter one is missing a few teeth, the tallest one's teeth are really crooked, but very well taken care of. But Cronus. I can't see his. He's just chuckling weakly under his breath. Which indicates that whatever the other two were laughing about, he didn't find all that funny. I eventually lose sight of them as Ari drags me into a classroom.

We finally stop in front of a large desk where sits a heavy-set woman with curly blonde hair. "Mornin' Ms. R!" Ari says cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too Ariel. Who is this young lady? Our transfer?" Ariel nods and pushes me up towards the teacher gently.

"H-Hallo..." Welcome back shy side.

"Hello Cassaundra! I'm Ms. Reeve. Welcome to Erickson High." Ms. Reeve smiles kindly.

"D-Dan-Danke." Fucking stutter.

"Ariel, you should hurry to class. Mr. Podliska doesn't like stragglers."

"Yes Ms. Reeve. See ya soon Cass!" I just about have a panic attack when Ariel turns a jogs out of the room. Now I have no one.

"Each table sits two. Good for partner work, which there is a lot of in this class." Ms. Reeve checks out a clipboard in one of her desk's many drawers. She frowns.

"This is a large class, so I'm afraid the only open seat is where Hec used to sit before the principal took him out of this class. That table right by the back window in the corner." I thank her and walk to the back table. I'm very much relieved to sit in a place where people can't stare at me without it being noticeable and conspicuous.

I pull out a notebook and a purple gel-pen. Once I set my bag down and clip it back shut, I turn to look out the window. It's a nice view of the lunch-yard. Groups of seniors are sitting at the tables, talking, laughing, and doing stupid stuff.

"Hey Dolly(1)." I jerk my head up fast and squeak -a rather embarrassing noise making my cheeks go a little red-. Standing on the other side of the table, is Ariel's brother Cronus. He turns the other chair around and sits down, crossing his arms over the back and laying his head on his arms. I look above his eye and see I was correct. He has two small scars. And for some reason they look like the Aquarius symbol almost... He looks at me, and I realize I haven't said anything to him.

"U-U-Uh... H-H-Hallo C-Cr-Cronus." He blinks in surprise then smirks.

"I take it Ari wvas talking about me?" I nod slowly and tilt my head a little. Such a strange accent. I'm I even hearing him right? "So wvhat's your name?" I swallow.

"I... I'll t-tell jou mein n-name if jou say, 'vashing vatermelons vith vhite vidows'." The look he gives me is a weird one. I can't place the emotions behind it.

"Wvashing wvatermelons wvith wvhite wvidovws." I blink at him as he trips over every word after 'washing'. I try not to giggle.

"M-Mein name ist Cassaundra."

"Cassaundra? Odd name."

"No odder zan Cronus." He gives a short guffaw.

"Point taken." There is a loud noise from the front of the room. It takes me a minute to recognize it as the bell to begin class.

"Okay!" Ms. Reeve stepped to the front of the room. "We're starting our notes for Greek Mythology. Let's begin with the origin of the Gods." Lots of kids groan and take out their notebooks. I flip open to the first page, opening my pen, and see that Cronus is just laying his head down and not doing anything.

"U-Uh... Cronus? Aren't you going to take some notes?"

His voice is muffled, but I still make out the soft, "Noooooope." Complete with popping sound at the end. He looks to be content in just taking a nap.

"By the way! This stuff is CRITICAL," Ms. R slowly and loudly says the word, "to your Greek Mythology final test in a month." She is drowned out by the chatter of the other students. I think she knows it too. She just wants to see who's paying attention. I look from my notebook to Cronus, and sigh.

=Cronus's POV: Near end of class=

I wake up to hear that the warden(2) is saying something about done with notes for the next two weeks or so. I debate over if that's a good thing or not. It means no nap time. Well shit. Oh well.

I listen to what she's saying now, since I'm not as sleepy as I was.

"Well. Now that all the stuff is erased from the board, let's see how many of you listened to what I said before we began. Who knows what I said?" I wait, and soon enough the voice of nerdy ol' Fred pops up.

"You said that this information was critical to our Greek Mythology final test." I groan quietly under my breath.

"Ffffffuck." I'm screwed. Again. I peek up from where my head rests on my arm and see Cass writing fast in her notebook. Damn she is a good-looking chick. I've barely talked to her and she's already amazing. Sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, even fair skin. Holy shit. She's even really nicely curved for God's sake!

I'm about to say something when she starts packing her things up. She has torn out two pieces of paper covered in neat, violet words and diagrams. She slings on her back pack and looks at me. I close my eyes again and lay still. I don't know why. But apparently that's what my brain wants me to do right now. I hear papers shuffle, the the chair scrape against the floor, and then hurried footsteps walking off.

I should really get up before I'm late to Mrs. Panec's class, but I just feel like taking my sweet time before facing the bitch.

I lift my head up and crack my neck, and I see two and a half papers laying in front of me. I pick up the half-sheet.

 _Cronus,_  
 _Seeing as how this information is "critical" to a future test, I thought you might find it useful to have. You should take notes. You'd be surprised how often they come in handy. You're lucky I'm a fast writer. You talk in your sleep by the way. Just thought you should know. It's hard to tell over everyone else's chatter, but you do. You have a nice singing voice..._  
 _~Cassaundra Dean._

My face goes red. "I talk in my fucking sleep?! And SING?!" I quietly pretend to die, then pick up the other two papers. Then I figure out what she meant by, 'you're lucky I'm a fast writer'. She copied all of the notes down for me. Despite it being MY choice to not do them in the first place.

"Okay... I am _really_ starting to like this girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **=1950s slang=  
1 - Dolly - Cute girl  
2 - Warden - Teacher**_


End file.
